Kuroki Sekito
|username = DopeOWL#8895 |type = Player Character |status = Inactive |hero_name = N/A |age = 16 |birthday = March 15th |gender = Male |height = 5 Foot 10 inches |weight = 155 |blood_type = O+ |ethinicity = America |hero_rank = Good |occupation = Student |school = N/A |school_year = First |agency = N/A |quirk_name = Demon's Reach |description = 1 }} Appearance General Appearance Kuroki is normally wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and an old worn jacket with a matching pair of tears on the back of the shoulders. Costumed Appearance Kuroki puts on a hoodie and a monkey mask for his simple hero costume. Personality Kuroki has a tendency to be a little quiet, but once he gets to know people he tends to open up a lot more. He loves music and has a secret affinity for art. He tends to feel out of place in Japan, and in hero class, due to his relatively recent arrival. Character Background Kuroki was born in New York City, his father being from America and his mother an immigrant from Japan. His father had decided to give Kuroki a Japanese name, to remind his wife of the home and family he knew she missed. Kuroki lived a relatively normal life until his Quirk manifested itself for the first time on his 14th birthday. That night he and his father had gone for a walk in the city, something they had done hundreds of times before, but this time they wandered a bit further than normal. It was then that they heard a commotion from down the street. Quickly, the boy and his father ran to see what was happening and rounded the corner to find some man attacking a woman in the street. Immediately, Kuroki's father charged in to help. He wasn't a hero, he didn't even have a quirk, but he acted without hesitation. But before he could reach the man, the villain whirled around. There was a sudden blast of wind from the villain's palm, and just like that Kuroki's father was killed instantly. Before he knew what was even happening, Kuroki was charging at the man, demonic tentacles reaching out from his shoulders. But the man was too quick, and he knocked Kuroki out with an easy punch to the head. When Kuroki awoke, it was to the sound of police sirens and the voices of people murmuring all around him. The villain and the woman had both disappeared. It was slightly less than a year later when Kuroki's mother made the decision to move back to Japan. Living alone in the city was becoming too expensive, and she wanted to be closer to her own, so it was an easy decision for her, but not a decision Kuroki liked very much. He kept it to himself, but at the time he felt like his mother was trying to abandon his Father's memory. Plus, he had never known any of his Japanese family, nor did he speak the language. It was a harsh transition for him, and Kuroki didn't have much luck making friends in regular school. But before long, he started hearing of U.A., a school that trained heroes, and one night a decision clicked together in his head. He would devote the rest of his life to fighting villains, in his father's memory. Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic, that can be about your character's personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay, by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # Thrill of the Fight! - Kuroki will never give up a fight unless absolutely forced to, and loves a good challenge. # Father's Memory - He will never stop defending the innocent till his last breath. # Friendly Disposition - Despite feelig out of place, Kuroki really wants to make friends, and is generally a nice guy to whoever he meets. Stat Points Quirk Demon's Reach Kuroki has a pair of 'demonic' looking, black tentacles made of thick flesh that sprout from his shoulders. These tentacles have a sharp bone at the end, and the ability to regenerate. He uses them like long-range claws, stabbing and swiping at his opponents. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive